Un sourire à titre posthume
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, Eren avait souri, captant le regard au loin de celui qu'il voulait voir une dernière fois : Rivaille. Il se souvenait tout ce que l'homme avait fait pour tenter de le sauver. De l'espoir qu'il lui avait donné en l'embrassant et le tenant contre lui. /!\ /!\ M /!\ Death-fic /!\
1. Prologue

_**Blabla :**__ Yosh ! Me revoilà –pour ceux qui ont suivis, avec une fiction sur Shingeki no Kyojin (qui devait être à la base un one-shot). J'ai bien retenu Shingeki no Kyojin alors je suis fière de moi, maintenant je dois retenir Kiseki no Sedai –pour Kuroko no Basket… Oui, je me fais souvent taper sur les doigts._

_Bon, j'arrive avec cette nouvelle histoire qui, comme il est indiqué dans le résumé, est une death-fic parce que les gens qui me connaissent savent à quel point j'aime torturer psychologiquement et surtout, tuer mes personnages. Mouhahaha…_

_En vrai I have a dream ! Nop… J'ai rêvé –plus ou moins hein, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait malade- de cette fiction durant la nuit passée , et allez savoir pourquoi j'avais « la sentence » dans la tête, vous savez « 1789, les amants de la bastille » ? Je ne sais pas encore s'il va y avoir un lien entre les paroles et le texte, mais ça m'a parlé, sur ce…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Résumé :**__ Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, Eren avait souri, captant le regard au loin de celui qu'il voulait voir une dernière fois : Rivaille. /!\ Death-fic /!\_

_**Pairing :**__ Eren/Rivaille._

_**Disclaimer :**__ Shingeki no Kyojin et tout son univers ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, ou heureusement… je ne sais pas._

_**Remerciements :**__ Voilààà j'ajoute cette section spéciale –ça faisait un moment que je n'avais remercié personne, mais là… Merci à la gentille et incontestablement grande Kallen Mason, ma besty-chéwie-lapin-bêta-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !_

_**Prologue.**_

Il y avait eu beaucoup de changements politiques depuis le couronnement de Historia Reiss. Si elle avait su faire abroger beaucoup de loi, avec l'appui de son second, Erwin Smith, il y en avait une qui avec le temps était malheureusement restée en place : l'arrêt et la mise à mort de tous les titans.

Depuis ces six dernières années, date de son couronnement, la titanesque menace avait très rapidement diminuée. Pour cause, un remaniement des effectifs et des troupes avait été effectué. Mais surtout, au haut commandement du bataillon d'exploration se trouvait le soldat qui avait été décrit comme celui le plus fort de l'humanité : Rivaille. Il menait le bataillon d'une main de fer et traitait ses troupes avec grande impartialité.

Il n'avait fallu qu'une seule année pour reconquérir le mur Maria et le reboucher. La partie la plus délicate avait eu lieu durant les cinq années qui avaient suivies. Car si la reconquête du mur avait été vécue comme une victoire contre les titans, il restait maintenant à étendre le territoire et éliminer la menace une bonne fois pour toute, à commencer par éradiquer les titans de la même nature qu'Eren et surtout ceux qui étaient contre la Nation.

D'ailleurs, il avait été donné pour ordre de dénoncer aux autorités compétentes tous les titans humains afin de les soumettre à des tests et des interrogatoires. Hanji s'en était donnée à cœur joie –sans grande surprise pour ses coéquipiers, elle s'était découvert une vraie passion pour soutirer des informations et les titans n'avaient plus aucuns secrets pour elle.

Erwin était absolument certain qu'il ne restait pas un seul titan humain excepté Eren dans l'enceinte des murs et qu'ils pouvaient maintenant être tranquilles –presque. Toutefois, avec la présence d'Eren dans l'enceinte des murs, il y avait toujours un danger. Il aurait voulu ne pas penser à ça, mais un jour il l'avait dit ouvertement devant le commandant-chef Rivaille, le jeune Jaeger représentait une menace pour l'humanité.

Rivaille le savait bien, qu'à partir du moment où son supérieur avait pensé ça, il n'y avait plus longtemps à vivre à Eren. Alors il avait quitté son bureau sans se retourner, fermant la porte sur des années d'amitié.

Il n'avait pas particulièrement montré sa colère contre son supérieur, bien que leurs contacts étaient désormais purement professionnels. Son supérieur savait parfaitement qu'il ne laisserait pas le jeune homme se faire abattre si facilement, même s'il devait y mettre toute son âme. Oui, depuis Petra et les autres, il avait fait le serment de ne plus voir un seul de ses hommes tomber –cela valait encore plus pour Eren au vu de la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Toujours était-il que Rivaille n'en parlait pas, jamais. Comme toujours il était parfaitement impassible, mais tout le monde voyait qu'il y avait un problème. Il avait été particulièrement déçu par un tel comportement, surtout vis-à-vis d'Eren, c'était bien grâce à lui qu'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui. Lui et sa capacité à commander aux titans.

Durant les cinq années qui avaient servies à la reconquête du monde il s'en était passé des choses. Enormément. Il y avait eu deux tentatives de coup d'état, le nouveau gouvernement s'était mit doucement en place et la cinquième année Historia avait été élue présidente de la première république et peu à peu les lois se mettaient en place. Des liens s'étaient créés également.

Certains étaient tellement inattendus qu'ils avaient fait parler pendant des mois, et d'autres étaient encore habillement cachés aux yeux de tous.

Eren soupira en faisant tinter les chaînes qui étaient attachées à la fois au plafond et à ses poignets. Le fer des menottes lui mordait douloureusement la peau, la rouille l'irritait et ses fers n'avaient jamais étés entretenus. Pourtant, ses coéquipiers du bataillon avaient tous demandés à les faire changer.

Malgré le fait que le tribunal de grande instance ait rendu son jugement concernant l'accusé Eren Jaeger, la plus grande majorité de la population était en accord pour dire qu'il fallait le garder en vie et non le tuer. Car oui, la plus belle atrocité de ce monde n'avait pas été rayée des livres du code pénal : la peine de mort –concernant à la fois les titans et les humains.

Depuis trois semaines maintenant, tous les jours presque, les parties débattaient à savoir si le jeune homme devait subir la punition réservée où alors être déclaré innocent. Hanji n'avait pas de repos et planchait tous les jours sur des expériences pour savoir comment contenir ce pouvoir de titan, voire l'éradiquer sans le tuer.

Eren était dans l'attente de sa sentence et honnêtement, il n'y croyait plus. Le parti civil n'avait pas de mot à dire et le bataillon d'exploration n'était pas assez préparé pour le protéger d'une telle décision. Même s'il espérait au fond de lui que Rivaille parvienne à le sortir d'affaire, il savait que la mort le guettait désormais à chaque coin de rue.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Historia avait décidé de le faire enfermé dans les sous-sols du tribunal.

Encore une fois il s'y était retrouvé. Même s'il y faisait froid, ce n'était pas sale. Le commandant-chef avait mit un point d'honneur à ce que tout soit propre, nettoyé tous les jours. De même qu'il avait le droit à son bain et également trois repas. Jamais il n'avait été aussi bien traité. Mais il était enfermé comme un animal en cage. Non, comme une menace pour l'humanité.

Il avait même des heures de visite où il voyait tout le monde arriver avec le sourire. Oh mais, il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien qu'ils étaient tous faux, il voyait dans leurs regards qu'il était déjà trop tard pour le tirer de là. Eren s'était résigné depuis bien longtemps à mourir ici, où alors pendu sur la grande place de la capitale, comme ils le faisaient toujours.

Même si après coup, il appréhendait une révolution de la part du parti civil, d'ailleurs, aussi intelligent qu'était Erwin, il devait bien le savoir. On criait déjà au scandale dans les rues à cause de son enfermement.

Bien sûr, encore une fois il y avait des flous sur cette histoire, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été entendu par le juge ? Il n'était jamais convoqué alors qu'il était l'accusé, ni même entendu. Avaient-ils peur de la justesse de ses mots ? Et s'il tentait de s'enfuir, comment le pourrait-il et avec l'aide de qui ? Rivaille ? Et le faire traiter de traître et exécuter avec lui ? Jamais de la vie.

Eren soupira et tira un peu plus sur les chaînes accrochées au mur où tous les jours il faisait un trait pour ne pas perdre le compte. Vingt-trois heure avait sonné, et ça faisait déjà vingt-trois jours qu'il était enfermé ici. Dans cet endroit froid et répugnant.

Il baissa les bras et la tête, décidemment qu'il haïssait vraiment le nombre vingt-trois. Ça ne lui avait jamais vraiment porté bonheur, alors il sentait arriver la mauvaise nouvelle. L'odeur de la mort à venir lui remplissait déjà les poumons alors que la lourde porte en bois s'ouvrait dans un bruit sourd sur deux gardes, jetant un corps frêle dans sa cellule.

Il connaissait ce corps, cette personne par cœur, et il n'eut aucun mal à deviner le regard de dément qu'il devait jeter aux gardes qui riaient d'amusement, de sadisme. Il accourut mais fut stoppé par les chaînes trop courtes. Le choc le blessa et fit couler un filet de sang le long de ses mains derrière lui.

Merde, il s'en fichait de ça.

-Commandant-chef Rivaille ! Demanda-t-il en s'approchant le plus possible de son supérieur.

-Je vais bien Eren. Putain… ils ne l'emporteront pas au paradis celle-là.

Eren pouvait tolérer énormément de choses, il l'avait déjà prouvé et plus d'une fois. Mais quand il remarqua le visage de Rivaille ainsi tuméfié par des coups, le nez dégoulinant de sang, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur les pavés durs, grognant de haine. Il pouvait accepter cette sale décision qu'ils venaient de prendre contre lui, il pouvait accepter de mourir sans rien demander comme dernière volonté, il pouvait accepter même d'être décapité si ça les rassurait… Mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait voir son supérieur dans cette position de faiblesse, de soumission.

La haine qui le consumait à l'instant même, jamais il n'en avait ressentie une aussi puissante.

-Ils comptent t'amener à la potence ce dimanche. Lâcha son commandant en se relevant difficilement. Mais crois-moi, ils ne t'auront pas.

Eren sourit en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux et pourtant, en quelques secondes à peine, Rivaille lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Ils allaient se battre, au nom de la liberté.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La fuite

_**Chapitre 1 : Fuite.**_

Jean Kirstein s'était dit que, depuis toutes ces années, et à force de lui faire porter toujours le même déguisement, les gens allaient finir par s'en douter, mais il avait eu tort. Visiblement, ainsi habillé et coiffé, il devait réellement ressembler à Eren.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il endossait ce rôle-là, où qu'il y risquait sérieusement sa peau, cependant, aujourd'hui il s'agissait d'un tout autre enjeu.

-Tu n'auras que très peu de temps, répéta encore une fois Hanji, ajoutant une pression supplémentaire. Et… tu seras certainement enfermé après ça, mais ta vie ne sera pas en danger.

-Je sais, je sais tout ça… Ça nous permet juste de laisser plus de temps à la défense pour traiter le cas d'Eren. Mais s'ils fuient, ça ne va pas faire empirer la situation ?

Bien-sûr que oui, ça allait être pire pour eux, mais ils ne devaient pas se résoudre à vivre comme des fugitifs toute leur vie. D'autant plus que la quasi-totalité des membres de l'escouade Ackerman allait partir avec eux, pour leur assurer une certaine protection.

-Le fait qu'Armin et toi restiez à l'intérieur des murs sera un facteur important.

-Hanji, je sais.

La jeune femme soupira en fermant les yeux. Tout le monde savait, oui, mais c'était tellement risqué. D'ailleurs dès que l'escouade avait un plan de ce genre, et depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, il était toujours tombé à l'eau. Le jeune Arlert avait planché les trois jours restant pour trouver différentes façons de procéder pour faire échapper son ami d'enfance, encore une fois Eren devait compter sur lui.

Et le jour se lèverait dans moins d'une heure. Bientôt, les gens afflueraient au centre-ville, qu'ils soient pour ou contre, tout le monde allait assister à la pendaison d'Eren.

Le plan de base était assez simple, il suffirait de remplacer Rivaille et Eren par deux personnes qui leur ressemblerait physiquement et les mener jusqu'à la potence. Pendant ce temps, ils en profiteraient pour s'échapper par l'ouest qui était le côté du mur le moins surveillé d'entre tous.

Sasha et Connie devraient les attendre à un premier point de rencontre avec des chevaux qui les mèneraient jusqu'à la rivière de l'est, faisant le détour par le nord. A la porte nord, Hanji y serait postée avec Dranbolt, une nouvelle recrue. Ils attendraient leur arrivée pour les escorter jusqu'au refuge.

Au cas échéant, un plan B avait été mis en place. Au cas où ils ne pourraient pas sortir par la porte Est, ils partiraient directement au sud prendre les chevaux qui seraient déjà préparés près d'une auberge, dans le district de Trost. Ils allaient devoir faire vite pour y parvenir.

Mikasa et Jean, qui prenaient leur place, devaient descendre les voir avec leur équipement tridimensionnel pour que les fugitifs puissent aller le plus vite possible aux portes. De plus, les derniers murs avaient étés étendus jusqu'à la forêt, une fois dedans, ils seraient à l'abri et pourraient remonter incognito au nord-est jusqu'au refuge.

L'escouade Ackerman n'avait pas de troisième plan, et il était parfaitement hors de question qu'Eren utilise son pouvoir de titan pour les sortir de là, car s'il avait appris à le maîtriser, il était inutile de perdre la confiance de tous les civils en s'exposant sous cette forme, pour échapper à la mort. Ça ne ferait que les conforter dans leur choix.

Hanji termina de mettre les équipements et les bombonnes de gaz de rechange dans deux sacs tandis que Jean se regardait dans un miroir. Au plus ils vieillissaient, au moins ils se ressemblaient. Il était même certain que cette fois-ci la tromperie ne passe pas. D'autant plus qu'Erwin serait là au moment de la pendaison et qu'ils avaient déjà utilisé cette feinte autrefois.

-C'est mon tour maintenant ? Supposa Mikasa en s'installant sur la chaise.

Elle tremblait, de frustration probablement. Elle le ferait, si elle devait faire ça pour garder ses hommes en vie. C'était la promesse qu'elle s'était faite en devenant caporal-chef de l'unité d'intervention. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, ce n'était pas envisageable autrement.

-Ne tremble pas Hanji, siffla-t-elle en la regardant préparer la tondeuse. Tu as l'habitude de le faire sur le commandant-chef.

C'était totalement différent cette fois-ci. Bien que Mikasa soit habituée à porter les cheveux relativement courts, sous la demande d'Eren, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'un jour elle aurait adopté la coupe de cheveux de son supérieur pour lui sauver la peau des fesses. Qu'il soit plus gradé qu'elle ou non n'y changeait rien, il lui paierait cette honte.

Elle avait prit pour habitude de lui répondre, de lui tenir tête, elle faisait même partie des rares personnes qui ne risquaient rien en retour. Avec les années, ça ne s'était pas arrangé, et il n'était pas rare de les voir se lancer des piques cinglantes à tout va, mais toujours dans un cadre professionnel, ils étaient des adultes. Néanmoins, ça amusait les autres membres du bataillon d'exploration.

Mais lui faire couper les cheveux, vraiment, c'était… trop. Elle se mordit la lèvre en entendant le son typique de la tondeuse alors que l'autre femme plaquait sa main sur le haut de son crâne pour lui pencher la tête en avant, s'excusant platement au premier coup.

Mikasa ne parlait pas, elle regardait les mèches noires tomber une à une, balayant ses épaules jusqu'à mourir sur le sol. Toutefois, soldat ou non, elle voyait dégringoler devant ses yeux les cheveux comme des souvenirs.

Elle revoyait Eren lui toucher les cheveux et lui dire qu'ils étaient trop long, ou alors ses mains les réunir en arrière pour les attacher quand elle s'appliquait dans une tâche. Parfois, le soir, quand elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, elle tournait une mèche autour de son index. Toute cette partie intime qu'elle ne dévoilait à personne, qui faisait d'elle une femme à part entière gisait maintenant à ses pieds. Et comme pour se donner le courage d'avancer sans, elle écrasa les touffes du pied.

Plus personne ne parlait autour d'elle, leur respiration était calme, comblant ainsi le silence pesant. Jean ne regardait pas, il enfilait les vêtements sales que portait Eren depuis sa captivité, une fois fait, il prépara ceux pour Mikasa, ça allait vraiment être plus que fragrant. Même si le commandant-chef Rivaille avait un corps plutôt androgyne, il était nettement plus petit que la caporal-chef, et cette dernière avait un double-détail qui sautait aux yeux.

-Redresse la tête, s'il te plaît, demanda Hanji en coupant la tondeuse pour l'échanger avec une paire de ciseaux. Je vais finir.

La coupe prenait exactement la même forme, tout était parfaitement taillé et avec cet air renfrogné que Mikasa prenait, elle ressemblait au commandant-chef à s'y méprendre. Elle s'était relevée en soupirant longuement, regardant la masse de cheveux noir au sol en grimaçant.

-Ils repousseront plus vite, tenta Jean en enfilant sa cape verte.

-Dégage de là, je vais m'habiller. Et j'espère que tu as bien trouvé les bandes que j'ai demandées.

-Oui, caporal-chef.

Jean était sorti sans rechigner une seule fois, restant posté à la porte, surveillant les couloirs. Certes ici habitait l'escouade Ackerman, mais il n'était pas rare de voir des personnes extérieures errer dans cet endroit. De là où il était, il entendait les deux femmes parler et son imagination allait bon train.

-Serre plus fort, ordonna la voix sèche de Mikasa.

Hanji força un peu plus sur les bandages qu'elle s'employait à mettre autour de la poitrine de sa supérieure, ça semblait déjà tellement serré, encore un peu plus et Mikasa ne pourrait plus respirer. Mais ça lui importait peu, à partir du moment que la vie de son ami reposait sur ses épaules.

Bouger était même devenu difficile, heureusement pour elle, il s'agissait juste de rester debout dans la cellule, ou à la limite près du lieu de pendaison, elle avait un moindre boulot, comparé à celui de Jean, mais ça ne lui permettait pas de superviser comme elle l'entendait l'opération. Bien que ce soit de Rivaille dont il s'agisse, elle aimait avoir un œil sur ses hommes.

Elle donna la permission à Jean de rentrer alors qu'elle boutonnait sa chemise habillement, le fixant tant dis qu'il restait bouche-bée devant tant de ressemblance avec le commandant-chef. A se demander si leur nom de famille n'était qu'une coïncidence. Mikasa semblait toute aussi fatiguée que pouvait l'être Rivaille en temps normal et pour cause, elle n'avait presque pas dormi pendant les trois semaines pour se marquer de cernes.

Elle noua adroitement le jabot autour de son cou, le laissant pendre un peu plus long pour qu'on ne s'attarde pas sur sa poitrine encore légèrement repérable. Elle passa sa veste en cuir et le gilet vert avant de mettre sa capuche.

Par chance, le tribunal était presque à côté de ce logement, ils n'avaient pas long à faire pour s'y rendre sans se faire trop remarquer. Néanmoins, ils avaient étés très silencieux pour s'y rendre car, même si Hanji avait le droit de s'y rendre sans horaires de visite, elle était cette fois-ci accompagnée de deux personnes qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux prisonniers.

Il fallait la jouer fine et y aller au bon moment, et il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance. Ils avaient descendus les marches du tribunal très rapidement et silencieusement, comme bons soldats qu'ils étaient et déverrouillèrent la grande porte en bois avant même que les gardes n'arrivent.

La caporal-chef se précipita sur les barreaux, réveillant sur le coup les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient dû partager un lit une personne pour les trois nuits précédentes. Elle avait appelé son ami plusieurs fois avant qu'il daigne approcher des barreaux au plus qu'il pouvait, heureux de la voir enfin arriver. Le cliquetis d'une serrure qu'on forçait se fit entendre, l'instant d'après, la cellule était ouverte et Mikasa se précipita dedans pour serrer son ami d'enfance dans ses bras.

-Hé, ne fais pas quelque chose de si répugnant sous mon apparence, cracha le commandant-chef en s'asseyant sur la paillasse.

Hanji se hâtait d'enlever les fers à Eren alors que Jean déballait rapidement le matériel pour les futurs fugitifs, Jean leur tendit même des perruques -pour tenter de les camoufler autant que possible. Eren avait rit quand Zoé avait donné des chaussures compensées au commandant pour l'agrandir d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Puis, il s'était fait battre sèchement par ce dernier qui, visiblement, ne trouvait pas cette situation drôle.

-Jean, vient ici, ordonna Hanji en libérant les poignets du prisonnier. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps maintenant.

Elle parlait très bas comme si elle était à deux doigts de se faire démasquer, cependant elle agissait très vite et personne n'aurais pu dire que les menottes avaient étés crochetées. Mikasa s'était contenté de s'asseoir sur la paillasse, les jambes et bras croisés, elle n'avait pas très bien comprit pourquoi elle devait prendre la place de Rivaille, elle était aussi bien placée que lui pour assurer sa protection.

Mais le temps n'était plus à la discussion. Le plan était clair et il fallait l'appliquer à la lettre. Eren ne savait pas quand il allait revoir Mikasa et Jean, où s'il allait un jour les revoir, mais le remplacement avait été trop rapide pour qu'ils puissent échanger quelques amitiés, il était l'heure de partir maintenant. Une dernière fois, il les salua d'un bref salut militaire avant de disparaître derrière la grosse porte en bois.

-Nous voilà bien dans la merde, jura Jean en tirant sur les chaînes.

Mikasa n'avait pas répondu, de toute évidence, ça permettait de garder Eren en vit le plus longtemps possible.

Ce dernier n'était pas assez rassuré, ou même concentré, pour sentir un air de liberté le parcourir alors que lui et son acolyte accédaient au rez-de-chaussée du palais de justice. Ils avaient à peine eut le temps d'ajuster leur équipement tridimensionnel que déjà ils suivaient une carte à travers les petites rues de la ville, le but maintenant : arriver au mur Sina le plus vite possible. Une fois celui-ci passé, il y aurait déjà moins de problème, moins de surveillance.

Hanji les laissa continuer seuls, maintenant, elle devait regagner la cellule qu'elle venait de quitter. Tous les jours pendant trois semaines elle s'y était rendue à la même heure, aujourd'hui encore elle devait le faire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Dans le hall du tribunal, elle y croisa Erwin qui l'arrêta.

-Tu vas le voir ? Demanda-t-il en regardant l'heure.

-Comme tous les jours.

-Bien. Profite en bien aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois. Il soupira et rejeta une mèche de cheveux blonds en arrière. Du moins, ça devrait l'être, n'est-ce pas Hanji ?

Elle serra les poings, la mâchoire crispée alors qu'il s'éloigna lentement, faisant résonner le bruit de ses talonettes sur le marbre blanc du sol. Erwin avait une démarche d'homme très fier, et il l'était sans l'ombre d'un doute. Comment pouvait-il condamner le sauveur de l'humanité sans avoir mauvaise conscience ? Ou peut-être avait-il toujours été comme ça ? De toute évidence, il avait déjà traversé l'enfer pour ne pas en avoir peur.

-Chef Hanji, salua une voix puissante plus loin.

Elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Hillborg Dranbolt, son binôme pour la fuite d'Eren et Rivaille, comme toujours, il était très professionnel et surtout à l'heure. Il faisait partie des nouvelles recrues et Mikasa avait immédiatement voulu de lui dans son escouade. Horizon était grand, il dépassait les deux mètres et surtout, il avait un champ de vision incroyablement large et était doté d'une rapidité hors du commun.

Durant la construction du dernier mur, lors des précédentes années, il avait été d'une aide importante. Autant pour détecter les titans que pour les repousser et les tuer. C'était un combattant acharné, très taquin mais attaché à personne excepté Zoé à qui il faisait du rentre-dedans à tout bout de champ.

-As-tu tout préparé ? Susurra-t-elle, l'obligeant à se plier légèrement.

-Oui.

Dranbolt répondait toujours très précisément, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un oui ou un non. Sa voix était claire et forte, elle portait très loin quand bien même il se forçait à chuchoter, ce qui n'était pas un atout dans une fuite comme celle-ci. Mais sa rapidité et ses yeux étaient un atout majeur dans ce cas précis, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il faisait partie de la première escorte. Ainsi, il serait plus rapide à se rendre au sud pour le plan B, s'il y avait un quelconque souci.

-Bien, descendons les voir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Nous nous retrouvons dans une demi-heure à la porte est.

-Oui.

Les deux gardes se mirent de chaque côté des escaliers menant à la cellule où se trouvaient maintenant les imposteurs. Ils devaient tout faire pour paraître le plus naturel possible, ainsi quand ils arrivèrent devant la cellule, accompagnés par quatre gardes pour escorter Eren, ils firent le salut militaire et s'inclinèrent poliment face à _Rivaille. _

-Commandant-chef Rivaille, saluèrent les deux membres de l'escouade.

Mikasa détourna le visage pour regarder ailleurs alors que la porte fut ouverte, dans les escaliers, on entendit de nouveaux pas, encore des gardes.

Jean se mordit la lèvre quand le fer des menottes lui trancha la peau alors que la longue chaîne était maintenant détachée du mur, ils lui mirent même un sac en tissu sur le visage afin qu'il n'y voit strictement rien, comme si au bout de neuf ans il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Les gardes n'étaient pas tendres et tiraient sur les fers comme s'ils traînaient un animal sauvage.

-Commandant-chef Rivaille Ackerman, représentant du bataillon d'exploration, vous êtes convoqué à assister à la mise à mort du titan ici présent : Eren Jaeger.

Elle soupira et se leva, les bras le long du corps. Elle devait soigneusement éviter de parler et se contenta de les suivre dans un lourd silence. Hanji et Dranbolt les suivirent tout aussi silencieux, se séparèrent avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse s'en rendre compte. C'était à partir de maintenant que le temps était comptées.

Zoé avait couru dans les rues avant de se rendre à l'écurie prendre deux chevaux déjà préparés par des civils qui étaient dans la confidence, elle regarda l'heure en se mettant sur sa propre monture, il ne restait que vingt minutes. Eren et Rivaille devaient être à mi-chemin pour se rendre à la porte. Là-bas elle rejoindrait Sasha et Connie, et elle partirait immédiatement vers le nord si le signal d'Armin était le bon. Au cas échéant, ils se retrouveraient au sud.

Elle galopait dans des ruelles peu pratiquées. Aujourd'hui il y avait du monde sur les grands axes, comme si la pendaison d'Eren était un spectacle. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de grogner de mécontentement car si elle perdait une seule seconde à penser à autre chose, ça pourrait avoir un impact conséquent sur le déroulement du plan. Elle espérait juste que, comme Armin l'avait prévu, Erwin soit parti du palais de justice au moment même où ils devaient les mener à la potence.

C'était justement ce qui faisait peur à Mikasa actuellement, le ministre veillait au grain et elle avait à peine croisé son regard, accélérant le pas. Ca traduisait certainement une nervosité que Rivaille n'avait pas en temps normal, mais elle savait qu'il connaissait le commandant-chef par cœur, et elle faisait bien treize centimètres de plus, même si le rapport de taille avec Jean était en conséquence, le ministre n'était pas dupe, mais interpellé par Historia, il ne prit pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur cette impression de tromperie qu'il venait d'avoir.

-Monsieur ? Demanda Armin en le saluant. Le dispositif est prêt, nous attendons votre signal dans quinze minutes.

Le blond s'inclina légèrement, mettant les bras le long du corps. Les yeux bleus d'Erwin glissèrent jusqu'à la ceinture du jeune homme devant lui, arquant un sourcil. Pourquoi diable portait-il des pistolets à fumigènes ? Il leva la main, regroupant autour de lui des gardes.

-Veuillez m'amener les prisonniers, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Historia se mit devant lui, lui posant une question muette sur cette soudaine condition. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre : Eren devait disparaître maintenant. Il n'avait pas à attendre.

Erwin se contenta de la pousser légèrement en avançant vers les deux prisonniers, il ne parlait pas et avait les sourcils exagérément froncés. S'il y avait bien une personne qui ne pouvait pas le tromper, il s'agissait bien de Rivaille. Il fallait dire que Mikasa en jouait parfaitement le rôle, ô combien elle avait dû souffrir en enfilant cette tenue évidemment trop serrée pour une femme.

Et Jean, par chance il ressemblait un peu plus à Eren, surtout avec cette mine déconfite qu'il tirait là. Erwin aurait pu en rire si toutefois l'affaire n'avait pas été jugée si « grave » par le tribunal militaire. Il avait juste tourné les talons et claqué des doigts.

-Arrêtez-les, je m'en vais sonner l'alerte.

Armin courut aussi vite que possible, poussant les gens devant lui, même les gardes : il devait gagner la sortie à tout prix pour avertir les autres. Il ne tremblait pas, ne réfléchissait pas, il enfonça une capsule dans son pistolet et glissa sur le marbre qui menait aux escaliers de l'entrée, juste après les portes. Il était dehors, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il visa l'espace d'un instant et tira, le fumigène rouge scinda le ciel en deux. Il avait fait son devoir. Maintenant, venait le pire. Il se retourna, il devait aider Jean et Mikasa à se défaire des gardes et s'échapper vers le sud maintenant. Il devait aussi empêcher Erwin de sonner l'alerte. Il était hors de question qu'Eren et Rivaille soient poursuivis dans l'enceinte du mur Sina, pas sans qu'il se batte.

Il se releva vivement, il n'avait pas pensé qu'Erwin puisse être là et tout le premier plan tombait à l'eau. Normalement, ils auraient dû décliner leurs identités devant tout le monde juste avant que Jean ne se fasse pendre à la place d'Eren. Visiblement, aucun plan ne fonctionnait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une main pressa sa gorge –il regretta même de ne pas être plus grand quand il fut soulevé du sol. Instinctivement, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la main imposante de l'homme face à lui et ses pieds battirent dans le vide.

-Ils se dirigent vers l'est ! Verrouillez toutes les portes ! Hurla Erwin en tournant des talons. Sonnez l'alerte immédiatement et ne vous laissez pas surprendre, nous ne savons pas combien ils sont !

Il regarda enfin Armin, d'un air dégoûté, ou furieux, au choix. Peut-être même un peu des deux, Armin s'en fichait, pour l'instant le blond voulait juste se défaire de l'emprise mais ses poumons brûlaient douloureusement à cause du manque d'oxygène. Il fut relâché l'espace d'un court instant avant qu'Erwin ne le prenne par le bras, l'entraînant derrière lui.

Jamais il n'avait vu Erwin aussi en colère et c'était peu dire, il n'avait jamais levé la main comme il venait de le faire sur lui. Mikasa se battait pour sa liberté, causant des dégâts dans le hall.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Jean qui avait encore les menottes aux poignets et qui, par conséquent, avait rapidement été immobilisé au sol. D'un signe de tête Erwin avait ordonné de le faire descendre dans les cellules, là où Armin irait sans doute.

Le ministre avait tout intérêt à faire vite s'il voulait prêter main forte aux gardes dans l'arrestation de la jeune fille. Elle devait être maintenant libre de tout mouvement, et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour eux. Il descendit les marches en toute hâte, se fichant pas mal de savoir si les deux nouveaux prisonniers suivaient le rythme ou non, ce n'était pas son affaire s'ils se cassaient quelque chose en chutant dans les escaliers. La porte était encore ouverte depuis qu'ils étaient sortis une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

Tant mieux, il perdrait moins de temps. Il confia le reste au garde et remonta rapidement. Il voyait Historia attendre, sans bouger, elle était un ancien membre du bataillon d'exploration, elle savait se battre, alors pourquoi diable ne bougeait-elle pas ? Il grogna et se dirigea dans le corridor qui menait à la seconde sortie.

Il y avait encore des bruits de combat, Mikasa était une personne coriace et ce n'était pas rare qu'elle vienne à bout de plusieurs hommes à elle seule, d'autant plus que cette fois-ci elle était motivée par la fuite qu'elle allait entreprendre pour rejoindre Eren.

C'était ça son problème, quoi qu'il advenait de sa personne, elle donnait tout ce qu'elle possédait pour protéger son ami d'enfance. Dépendre autant de quelqu'un et donner sa propre vie pour le défendre n'étaient pas quelque chose d'utile, lui, il donnait sa vie pour sauver l'humanité entière. Eren n'était plus humain depuis bien longtemps.

-Caporal-chef Mikasa Ackerman, vous battre ne vous amènera rien, dit-il calmement en armant son revolver. Ça ne fera qu'aggraver votre situation et vous le savez très bien.

-Plutôt mourir que de refuser de me battre, lâcha-t-elle en mettant un garde devant elle pour seule protection.

-Si c'est là ce que vous souhaitez, soit.

Un premier coup de feu retentit dans le corridor, résonnant bruyamment. La balle s'était logée dans le corps du garde avec lequel elle s'était protégée, elle était bien contente de l'avoir déjà tué, ainsi il ne souffrirait pas de voir son supérieur lui tirer dessus. De plus, les armes à feu avaient beau être de plus en plus fréquentes, elles n'en étaient pas pour autant performantes.

Heureusement pour Mikasa, le temps de recharge entre chaque balle était encore long, ce qui lui laissait le temps de s'éloigner toujours plus vers la sortie qui la mènerait jusqu'aux sous-sols de la ville. Une fois là-bas, il serait impossible de la retrouver.

Elle ne comptait pas se battre inutilement contre Erwin, elle en sortirait bien trop fatiguée et n'aurait certainement pas la force et le courage de se rendre au sud pour s'enfuir. C'était maintenant qu'elle devait se donner à fond pour rejoindre la sortie, et elle misa même sur sa chance pour ne pas se prendre de balle : il avait la possibilité d'en tirer encore une vue l'allure à laquelle elle courait, se délestant du corps.

Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite, il fallait dire que le ministre était rapide lui aussi et qu'après des semaines à ne presque pas dormir son corps avait du mal à récupérer les forces dont elle avait besoin au quotidien. Toujours était-il qu'elle utilisait ses dernières ressources en plongeant en dehors du tribunal alors que le second coup résonnait.

Les échos lui donnaient l'impression d'être ceux de la liberté quand enfin elle atteignit les marches menant dans les sous-sols. Elle se hâtait, regardait la carte qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche, il y avait du bon à être gradé, ainsi elle avait accès aux plans des souterrains.

Néanmoins, elle ne baissa pas l'allure et ne s'arrêta que cinq-cents mètres après être entrée, et surtout après avoir tourné un nombre incalculable de fois. Mikasa était à bout de force, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, elle s'autorisa une petite pause avant de repartir en courant.

Elle entendit seulement à cet instant-là, sonner les cloches de l'alerte. Bien, ils avaient eus du temps.

Le but maintenant était d'arriver le plus vite possible au district de Trost dans le mur Rose, là-bas, elle y retrouverait le reste de l'escouade et ainsi, ils pourraient se réfugier au nord-est par la suite. Aussi, elle voulait revoir Eren le plus vite possible, vérifier d'elle-même son état de santé.

* * *

><p>Rivaille avait fait la seule chose dont il était capable lorsqu'il vit le fumigène rouge fendre le bleu du ciel : ordonner le repli immédiat vers le sud. Et Eren n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le suivre, de toute façon, s'il souhaitait rester en vie, c'était la seule chose qu'ils avaient à faire maintenant.<p>

Tous deux savaient que ça n'aurait pas dû se passer aussi vite, il restait encore une vingtaine de minutes avant l'exécution, Armin avait oublié de prendre un paramètre en compte dans ses calculs : Erwin Smith, ministre de l'intérieur. Maintenant il ne restait à espérer que ses hommes soient dans la capacité de repousser au maximum l'alerte de recherche les concernant.

Bien que les fugitifs portaient tous les deux des perruques et leurs vestes, ils étaient parfaitement reconnaissables à courir comme des fous dans les rues, bousculant la plupart des personnes qui se rendaient dans la direction opposée.

Avec tout ça, ils n'avaient pas eus le temps de récupérer des chevaux et le trajet serait bien plus difficile en avançant ainsi à pied. Puis ils se fatigueraient trop vite et n'avaient pas de vivre. Utiliser maintenant leur équipement était clairement du suicide, la plupart des militaires en possédaient et même avec la meilleure endurance au monde, ils n'auraient pas étés en mesure d'arriver jusqu'à destination sans épuiser le précieux gaz qu'on leur avait confié, et ce malgré les bombonnes de secours.

Clairement, rien n'allait comme il le fallait avec leurs plans –qui étaient pourtant les meilleurs. Sans chevaux, le deuxième plan n'était pas envisageable non plus. Courir avec des chaussures compensées était difficile, il lui arrivait de trébucher, dans ces instants il regardait en arrière. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Eren semblait à bout de forces. La situation allait de mal en pis.

-Commandant-chef ! Cria une voix plus loin derrière.

Qui était assez bête pour risquer de dévoiler leur couverture… ? Rivaille cessa de courir et regarda la jeune femme à lunettes qui approchait avec deux montures qui, initialement, étaient prévues pour elle et son binôme. Il l'avait vaguement remerciée alors que le plus jeune des deux se hâtait de monter, le commandant se mit juste devant lui, elle aussi aurait besoin de retrouver Horizon pour se rendre au sud avec la deuxième escorte.

-Rejoins Sasha, Connie et Horizon au nord, ils t'attendent là-bas maintenant, et tire un fumigène vert pour détourner nos pourchassants. Passez la porte jusqu'au mur Maria, une fois bien au sud, remontez jusqu'au district de Trost. Là tu attendras le reste de l'escouade, et seulement à ce moment vous nous rejoindrez à l'endroit prévu. Formez différents groupes et prenez le plus de vivres possibles. Préviens tout le monde.

Hanji Zoé monta à son tour et ne prit pas le temps de dire le moindre mot qu'elle rebroussait déjà chemin pour aller chercher les autres, il était important qu'elle donne les ordres reçus à cette escorte, et qu'ils se retrouvent à Trost pour les partager également. D'autant plus qu'elle devait voir qui de ces hommes était encore là. Il était certains que tous n'avaient pas pu s'en sortir.

D'ailleurs qu'en était-il de Jean et Mikasa qui étaient les premiers à se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? En étaient-ils sortis indemnes ? Armin quant à lui, il avait dû se faire remarquer à lancer le fumigène de détresse. Rivaille pouvait juste espérer que ses hommes s'en soient tous sortis à bon compte.

Quand avait-il commencé à être attaché à ce garnement ? Il avait fait confiance et apprécié peu de personnes dans sa vie, beaucoup de ses hommes, notamment Petra –et Dieu seul savait que rien que son souvenir était douloureux. Cependant, jamais il n'avait prit les devants pour protéger ainsi ses subordonnés, et si on lui avait dit un jour que les intérêts d'Eren passeraient avant les siens, il n'y aurait pas cru.

Il tenait fermement son supérieur par la taille et pouvait sentir sa tête posée sur son dos. Il imaginait ses yeux clos, respirant lentement, profitant de cette étreinte. Ce n'était pas rare qu'Eren soit tactile avec lui, et avec les années, ce n'était même plus dérangeant, c'était même devenu une habitude que d'avoir une accolade forcée. Rivaille s'en plaignait ouvertement, alors qu'au fond, ne pas avoir ce genre d'attention pendant ses jours d'enfermement lui avait manqué.

Même s'il préférerait mourir après des mois de tortures plutôt que de l'avouer.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait rien à avouer étant donné qu'il ne trouvait pas de mot à mettre dessus. Rivaille ne se souvenait pas s'être autant lié à quelqu'un depuis des années, et encore, certainement depuis toujours. Dans quel genre de contexte voulait-on à tout prix sauver quelqu'un au péril de sa vie ? Un ami ? Non. C'était bien trop quelconque.

Un ami très cher, oui. C'était un peu ce que faisait Mikasa avec lui, non ? Elle le couvait parce qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui, il faisait probablement la même chose. Oui, Eren devait certainement être son petit protégé du groupe. Même si au fond de lui, il ne trouvait pas ça sain. En tout cas, ça lui semblait étrange que deux hommes s'entendent si bien, ou alors sa perception des choses était faussée.

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa torpeur, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à ça actuellement, son objectif était d'aller au point de ralliement le plus vite possible. Il ne savait pas encore comment ils passeraient la porte, qui serait sans doute bien gardée, mais il fallait se concentrer sur cette tâche pour le moment.

-Commandant-chef Rivaille ?

-Hm ?

Pas de réponse. Dormait-il ? Rivaille ne tourna pas la tête pour le savoir, mais s'il dormait c'était étrange da savoir qu'il lui parlait durant son sommeil, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de savoir de quoi il pouvait bien rêver.

Eren resserra encore une fois ses bras autour de sa taille, écoutant, l'oreille posée sur son dos, les battements de son cœur. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il avait tendance à le faire souvent pendant leurs étreintes. C'était apaisant d'avoir une preuve que Rivaille avait un cœur.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, se redressant lentement, il prit une bourrasque de vent en sortant la tête de la bulle protectrice. Le chemin était encore long pour y arriver, et, heureusement, ils n'avaient pour l'instant pas encore croisés de gardes. Ils devaient certainement partir vers l'est, le signal d'Armin avait dû les déstabiliser, en plus de ça Erwin savait parfaitement que Hanji était dans le coup, et elle se dirigeait vers le nord. S'ils avaient une escouade à leurs trousses, il s'agirait tout à plus d'une dizaine d'hommes, rien d'inquiétant pour le commandant-chef. De plus, la plupart de ces nouvelles recrues avaient une peur bleue d'Eren.

Les enseignements avaient changés avec le temps et les informations récupérées sur les titans, ainsi, même la construction des murs et la transformation d'humain à titan n'avaient plus de secrets pour personne. Ainsi, savoir qu'Eren possédait le pouvoir de transformer qui il voulait les terrifiaient. Merci pour eux, ils pourraient fuir tranquillement.

Vers quelle destination aller ? Les souterrains de la ville d'Avaline ? Ils débouchaient directement sur le district de Trost, ce n'était une mauvaise idée. Même dans ces circonstances, Rivaille était tout à fait capable de trouver un plan de secours.

Le problème d'Avaline était le fait qu'elle était un peu plus surveillée que les autres amas de villes, là-bas, il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui étaient contre la décision prise par le gouvernement concernant la mise à mort d'Eren, et aujourd'hui, les gardes étaient encore plus présents aux alentours pour que le peuple ne se soulève pas.

La ville était assez influente, on y trouvait de riches entrepreneurs, dont la plupart construisaient les lames striées des équipements à manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Les vivres qualifiés comme étant rares y étaient vendus couramment, pénétrer dans cette petite forteresse était presque impossible, parfois, même les militaires ne pouvaient pas s'y rendre.

S'ils passaient par les grands-axes, ils avaient moitié plus de chance de se faire prendre, mais ils écourteraient le parcours d'une dizaine de minutes, avec un peu de chance les gardes venaient à peine de quitter la capitale.

-Eren, accroche-toi.

Il donna un coup de botte sur le flanc de l'animal, passant au triple galop.

Rivaille se pencha un peu plus sur l'animal, gagnant en vitesse. Il vira très rapidement pour rattraper la route principale qui les mènerait plus vite vers leur nouvelle destination. Par chance, il n'y avait personne dans les rues, pas de gardes non plus. Bien que concentré sur la route, le commandant-chef n'entendait pas le bruit si caractéristique de l'équipement tridimensionnel. Peut-être même pourraient-ils sortir du mur Sina sans croiser personne.

En tout cas le commandant-chef l'espérait. Erwin était un homme rusé, et il avait certainement déployé la totalité de ces forces pour les arrêter. Il savait même qu'il n'utiliserait pas de système de fumigène comme eux l'avaient fait quelques instants plus tôt. Rivaille était bien content d'avoir à ses côté les hommes les plus compétents du bataillon d'exploration, il ne se voyait pas les affronter pour sortir Eren de cette galère. Heureusement pour lui, ils avaient tous fait partis de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement, ce qui en faisait, on pouvait le dire ainsi, des frères d'armes.

-Commandant-chef Rivaille, le fumigène vert du nord a été lancé.

-Bien, hâtons-nous.

Maintenant qu'ils allaient envoyer la majeure partie des troupes vers le nord, ils ne leur restaient que très peu de temps pour arriver à destination, et déjà ils pouvaient voir le moulin d'Avaline. La ville était située au bord de la rivière, c'était ici qu'on y préparait en masse la levure et la farine dont on se servait pour le pain qui constituait la majeur partie du repas d'un militaire.

Il y avait beaucoup de moulins d'eau au bord de la rivière, mais les terres étaient plus fertiles dans l'enceinte du mur Sina, les agricultures y étaient plus importantes. C'était également grâce aux gens de cette ville que le haut peuple pouvait s'engraisser au détriment des pauvres. Les temps avaient heureusement changés sous la première république, même si ça restait pénible de vivre confortablement avec les nouvelles taxes qui s'abattaient.

La ville était bordée de champs de céréales servant à la préparation des matières premières. Les habitations n'étaient pas très hautes et les murs clairs. C'était à cause de la poussière brillante du métal et aussi du battage du blé sur les murs pour récupérer les grains. C'était assez irréaliste, quand le soleil était au zénith, les reflets donnaient mal aux yeux. Un épais nuage blanc s'échappait du bord de la ville, à l'usine d'armement, l'odeur était même plutôt désagréable et c'était ici que commençait la surveillance des militaires.

Comme Rivaille s'en était douté, la garde avait doublé son effectif, les deux fugitifs avaient intérêt à se faire petits pour entrer. Le problème restait tout de même leur cape avec le symbole représentatif et bien visible dessus. Heureusement pour eux, leur perruque pourrait suffir à duper les seuls gardes présents sur place.

Ils passèrent la première garde sans l'ombre d'un problème, merci pour eux. Le pire restait à l'entrée, plus tard. Pourvu que Hannes soit de garde aujourd'hui. Le cavalier ralenti l'allure de son cheval, passant progressivement au trot pour ne pas attirer l'attention plus qu'il ne le fallait.

-Eren, nous arrivons près de la garde principale, fait mine de dormir.

-Bien.

-Ne bouge pas, n'ouvre les yeux que lorsque je t'en donnerais l'ordre, tu as bien compris ?

-Oui, commandant-chef.

Eren exécuta l'ordre alors que le cheval s'arrêta, il se demanda si Rivaille avait senti le coup venir. Bon sang, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se faire arrêter maintenant. Ses bras étaient détendus autour de l'abdomen de son supérieur, peut-être trop pour quelqu'un à cheval car il senti les paumes chaudes de son commandant les remontrer sur son ventre et les tenir fermement dessus, il ne bougea pas d'un doigt.

Le garde les questionna, ils faisaient partis de ceux qui travaillaient habituellement avec Hannes et qui avaient contestés la sanction donné à Eren, pour leur plus grand soulagement. Néanmoins, il faisait son travail et lui posa les questions de base concernant leur venue dans la ville d'Avaline.

Il avait répondu, avec une voix exagérément aigue qui tranchait tout à fait avec celle d'ordinaire, que son amie était malade et qu'ici, ils avaient un médecin qui pourrait l'aider. Il avait même sorti de quoi faire oublier leurs noms et faciliter le passage. Eren s'était concentré lorsqu'ils avaient repris la route, son supérieur ne lui avait toujours pas donné l'ordre d'ouvrir les yeux et il lui tenait toujours fermement les mains contre son corps.

Non pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il trouvait ce geste relativement… gênant ? Oui, c'était ça. Mais il ne bougeait pas, se contentant d'écouter ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, les gens parlaient de l'exécution qui avait été un échec et la plupart s'en étaient sentis soulagés. Pour eux Eren était un héros de guerre, au même titre que Rivaille et Mikasa. Au plus il entendait les gens en parler, au plus il se disait que le jour où il serait rattrapé par son destin, le peuple se soulèverait, et pas seulement le petit peuple. Y avaient-ils pensé ? Ou alors, le haut gouvernement avait-il quelque chose à cacher ? Quelque chose seul Eren était sensé savoir ? Si c'était le cas, tout s'expliquait, et il valait mieux qu'il s'en souvienne quoi qu'il arrive.

Il en ferait part à Rivaille quand il serait sûr d'être à l'écart d'une oreille susceptible d'écouter cette conversation. Il commençait à s'impatienter, et même à avoir faim, d'ailleurs son estomac venait de le lui faire comprendre, à lui et à son supérieur qui resserra un peu plus sa prise sur ses mains.

-Nous y sommes bientôt.

Pour toute réponse le commandant-chef entendit un nouveau gargouillis étonnement bruyant. Il fallait dire qu'il avait faim également, ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas étés nourris en cellule, seulement ce n'avait jamais été rassasiant, et il était clair qu'Eren avait perdu énormément de poids durant ces trois dernières semaines, il devait être affaibli comme jamais avant. Ou alors sa condition de titan lui permettait de s'assurer une certaine forme physique dans n'importe quelle condition ? Il devrait demander à Hanji, elle en saurait certainement plus.

-Je vais m'arrêter maintenant et te porter, n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux.

Rivaille parlait tout bas pour que personne d'autre que lui n'entende et il bougeait très lentement, comme une personne souffrante et affaiblie par une maladie quelconque.

-Ne rougit pas ainsi, râla son supérieur en passant un bras sous ses genoux.

Il le ramena contre son torse, son second bras sous les épaules de son cadet. Oui, il avait perdu du poids, c'était maintenant indéniable. Il le serra contre lui, le fait qu'il soit rouge aurait pu confirmer la thèse de la maladie, mais pourquoi l'était-il ? C'était un véritable mystère.

Ils entrèrent dans l'une des maisons, à l'adresse indiquée par Armin, et rencontrèrent deux femmes qui préparaient un paquetage. Elles avaient dû être mises au courant plutôt dans la matinée du plan de l'évasion, tant mieux. Ils y avaient pensés.

-Eren, debout. Ordonna sèchement Rivaille en le relâchant.

Le cadet posa les pieds à terre et relâcha son cou en se redressant, il salua poliment les personnes qui, très silencieuses, préparaient deux sacs, ils pouvaient y voir assez de vivre pour plusieurs, pendant quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. Ils pourraient tenir quelques semaines avec leurs compagnons. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq minutes que l'une d'entre elles, la plus âgée et certainement mère de famille, prit la parole.

Le reste du plan était assez simple pour se rendre à Trost, il y avait une galerie souterraine très peu exploitée qui donnait à la porte, à l'extérieur de ce mur. Le passage servait autrefois à faire passer clandestinement des personnes, avec un budget moindre, qui cherchaient à recevoir des soins. Maintenant que la vie était un peu plus facile, plus personne ne s'en servait.

La plus jeune des deux femmes partirait à l'instant même où ils quitteraient la maison pour demander à aller préparer les chevaux pour qu'ils puissent parcourir les derniers kilomètres qui les mèneraient jusqu'au district de Trost, là où ils auraient enfin leur billet de sortie. Il ne resterait que trois murs à passer, et ça avait déjà été réglé à l'avance avec les gardes et le général Pixis.

La vieille femme s'avança vers eux alors que la jeune se retira de la demeure, prenant son cheval, elle leur donna chacun un sac avec des provisions, souriant et pinçant la joue d'Eren. Rivaille avait prit le temps d'enlever sa perruque et de changer de chaussures, ainsi, s'ils devaient courir, il regagnerait en rapidité, en aisance.

-Je vous ai mis de la poudre de cacao dedans, et des conseils pour le cuisiner, indiqua-t-elle maternellement. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous dans votre voyage.

Elle prit affectueusement les mains d'Eren, le figeant sur place un instant. Durant l'espace de quelques secondes il avait eu une vague réminiscence de sa mère, et l'odeur du chocolat accompagnant. C'était un souvenir bien trop lointain pour être intacte dans son esprit, il lui avait adressé un sourire pour toute réponse.

Il la remercia platement et elle leur indiqua la sortie de derrière pour se rendre plus facilement à l'ancien passage. Rivaille prit la tête du binôme, comme toujours, et marcha très silencieusement. Il prêtait attention aux moindres détails autour d'eux, ils signeraient leur arrêt de mort s'ils se faisaient prendre.

Par chance, le court trajet s'était passé sans encombres, il n'y avait eu personne sur le chemin et l'entrée du souterrain était encore visible malgré les six ans durant lesquels il n'avait pas été pratiqué. Il alluma rapidement une torche, fabriquée avec les moyens du bord. Comme à son habitude il analysait tout ce qui les entourait et ne parlait pas. Eren était, sur ses talons, tout aussi silencieux même s'il traînait un peu le pas.

Son supérieur s'arrêta l'espace d'un moment, fouillant dans son sac, en sortant deux morceaux de pain, qu'il lui en tendit un avant de reprendre.

-Il va encore y avoir un long trajet à faire, alors ne t'affaiblit pas, gamin.

-Merci, commandant-chef.

Eren sourit doucement et regarda le morceau de nourriture avant d'avaler un morceau. Il était bon d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac. Il regardait droit devant lui, sentant au fil des pas qu'il faisait comme un souffle de liberté. C'était maintenant qu'il goûterait à une vie en dehors des murs, comme il l'avait toujours rêvé depuis qu'Armin lui en avait parlé la première fois.

Et il rêvait de voir les étendues de ce qui s'appelait « glace », ou « sable ». Peu importait, il n'avait qu'une hâte : sortir et découvrir le monde entier, celui que personne ne connaissait.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis blasée ! J'avais tapé des remerciements de malade pour vous, chers lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews... Et j'ai tout supprimé comme une cruche ! Alors... par flemme, et surtout parce que je suis concentrée dans l'écriture de mon chapitre 2, je vous dis un grand merci pour m'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.<strong>

**Le chapitre prochain, vous aurez vos remerciements en bonne et due forme. **

**J'vous bisouille.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Pour une part de gâteau

_**Chapitre 2 : Pour une part de gâteau.**_

Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette position-là ? Eren se le demandait bien. Il n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'une chose pareille se produise si près des murs, et bien entendu, leur duo s'était fait remarqué, de _sa _faute. Rivaille ne manquait de le lui faire remarquer, à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient.

Non mais vraiment, se retrouver à pieds à peine sorti des murs, Eren était vraiment un chien stupide. Le commandant-chef se demandait bien pourquoi il avait organisé tout ceci pour le sauver. Qu'il crève cet imbécile… Oui, Rivaille avait encore une fois perdu patience. Oui, il en avait encore une fois ras le bol de ce gamin incontrôlable.

De… de ce poids mort là ! Qu'en plus de ça il devait porter contre lui, il entrevoyait seulement une forêt pour s'y cacher dedans et utiliser l'équipement tridimensionnel. Si tant est que celui-ci tienne la charge des deux hommes. Quel boulet faisait le plus jeune.

-Eren, réveille-toi c'est un ordre ! Cracha une énième fois son supérieur en courant. Quand tu seras à l'abri je te battrais à mort, connard !

Eren voulait parler, bouger, donner signe de vie, seulement son corps ne le lui permettait pas. Il se sentait engourdit comme rarement il l'avait été, même ses yeux refusaient obstinément de s'ouvrir. Il n'avait que quelques bribes de souvenirs. Sa tête lui lançait douloureusement et il se sentait nauséeux, il voulait que Rivaille cesse de courir un instant pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits, juste l'espace de quelques secondes.

Le commandant-chef râlait beaucoup, il était rarement aussi bavard, même s'il menaçait d'étrangler le jeune abruti avec son harnais d'équipement. Il devait être à bout de force et en plus de ça il le tenait fermement contre lui en courant. Ce crétin de gosse insouciant… que s'était-il passé à ce moment-là pour qu'il se transforme en titan ?

Les deux fugitifs avaient réussis à s'échapper des murs sans se faire remarquer une seule fois, et même s'ils commençaient à entendre le bruit si distinctif de l'équipement tridimensionnel, ils avaient eus le temps de s'éloigner. Et Eren était tombé de cheval. Sans aucune raison visible. Il n'avait pas été assez concentré sur la mission, comme toujours, s'était dit son supérieur. Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Et l'éclair doré si caractéristique de sa transformation avait fendu le ciel en deux, dévoilant ainsi leur position précise. Ce qui avait le plus inquiété Rivaille était sans doute le fait que le cadet savait contrôler cette forme depuis longtemps maintenant, par conséquent, il n'aurait pas dû se transformer. Il avait assez travaillé dessus. Alors que s'était-il passé exactement ?

Eren n'avait pas reçu l'ordre de se métamorphoser en titan, c'était même à éviter s'ils voulaient être en lieu sûr le plus rapidement possible, alors le commandant-chef était certain que ce jeune crétin n'avait pas délibérément contrôlé ce changement. Rivaille ne demandait que deux choses actuellement : arriver en un seul morceau au point de rendez-vous, et avoir des informations concernant cet évènement.

Ça n'avait dû échapper à personne dans les murs, et le gouvernement devait maintenant être bien heureux de voir que l'humain avait du mal à contenir sa nature profonde. Et si c'était vraiment ça ? Pendant longtemps Hanji avait cru qu'à force de trop utiliser ce pouvoir, il deviendrait titan à son tour. Avant de se rendre compte que l'évolution chez cette espèce n'était pas de cette nature mais plutôt une contamination –dont Eren aurait pu être une nouvelle cause s'il ne disparaissait pas.

Ce gamin était vraiment trop énervant –et lourd. A peine l'aîné eut il pénétré dans la forêt qu'il prit appui contre le tronc épais d'un grand arbre, relâchant Eren, qui tomba sur les fesses, adossé à l'écorce, il respirait rapidement et suait à grosses gouttes, visiblement il n'allait pas bien.

-Réveille-toi maintenant, ordonna encore une fois Rivaille en le remontant, les mains sous ses aisselles. On n'a pas le temps de traîner et je ne peux plus me permettre de te porter, enfoiré de boulet.

Une faible plainte passa la barrière de ses lèvres sèches alors qu'enfin ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Eren ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti un tel mal-être depuis quelques années déjà : ses expériences avec Hanji Zoé. Il secoua fébrilement la tête, se tenant de lui-même sur l'arbre. Quand il tentait de se souvenir, il avait horriblement mal au crâne.

-Tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu t'es transformé plus tard, somma le commandant en soupirant. Es-tu capable de te déplacer dans les airs ? Nous partons tout de suite.

Rivaille n'avait pas prit le temps d'attendre une réponse, de toute évidence il fallait partir sur le champ, ils étaient suivis maintenant et devaient à tout prit leur laisser le moins d'indices possibles. Rester trop longtemps ici n'était pas une bonne idée, l'air serait bientôt imprégné de leurs odeurs.

-Je vais le faire, lâcha mollement Eren en se redressant.

-Bien, je t'explique tout ça plus tard. En route !

Le plus âgé garda tout de même les deux sacs sur le dos, il ne voulait pas affaiblir Eren plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Compassion ? Certainement, avec ce stupide gamin, il avait toujours un côté protecteur. Rien que ce mot tranchait incroyablement avec ses habitudes…

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, même s'il le regardait de temps en temps afin de vérifier qu'il le suivait bien, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter tout de suite et garder son sang-froid. C'était devenu problématique, le meilleur soldat de l'humanité, la tête froide du groupe… s'inquiétait. Blasé, il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le trajet à suivre. Par chance cette forêt était épaisse et surtout, elle les mènerait directement jusqu'au repère prévu à l'ouest.

Ca faisait combien de temps qu'ils s'étaient enfuis d'entre les murs ? Le soleil serait bientôt au zénith et les deux partenaires fuyaient encore à travers les troncs épais, les esquivant habillement. Depuis qu'ils étaient passés en manœuvre tridimensionnelle ils allaient plus vite, c'était indéniable. Cependant Rivaille ne savait pas s'ils avaient encore des poursuivants aux trousses.

D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à se retourner, ou s'arrêter pour vérifier. La seule chose dont il était sûr et certain, c'était le fait que le reste de l'escouade n'allait pas arriver avant le lendemain si la poursuite s'éternisait. Il savait aussi que le sale gamin qui les avait mis dans cette situation était à ses talons et continuait d'avancer sans relâche, peu importait son niveau de fatigue.

Le plus expérimenté des deux reconnaissait peu à peu le sentier au sol, qui avait été balisé il y avait des dizaines d'années déjà. Ils semblaient être sur la bonne voie et surtout assez proche du point de ralliement, merci pour eux.

-Eren, au sol. Arrêt de la manœuvre.

-Bien, commandant-chef.

Le plus jeune exécuta rapidement l'ordre, filer rapidement entre les arbres avait fini de le réveiller complètement. Il regarda autour de lui, c'était une chose qu'il avait appris à faire avec les années au sein de l'unité d'intervention du bataillon d'exploration. Analyser tout ce qu'il y avait aux alentours, prendre des repères géographiques, étudier les lieux avec précaution et surtout effacer leurs traces.

-Ne traîne pas morveux, ils sont encore à notre recherche, aboya Rivaille en le tirant par la taille.

Le plus âgé avait rapidement repéré un tronc creux où ils pourraient tenir à deux, même s'ils serraient serrés avec leurs sacs et l'équipement tridimensionnel. Le commandant ne savait pas combien de temps ils allaient devoir rester là, alors il sorti de son sac de l'eau et du pain, leurs mouvements seraient trop entravés pour espérer bouger une fois qu'ils seraient en place.

Il laissa son subalterne passer devant lui, lui demandant de se positionner au mieux possible avant d'entrer à son tour dans la cavité plongée dans une pénombre peu rassurante et humide. Dégoûtant. Même si ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, cet endroit était vraiment répugnant. Le bois sentait le pourri et c'était peu dire, l'odeur montait rapidement au nez et les deux hommes durent se faire violence pour ne pas geindre d'aversion.

-Mon commandant ?

-Quoi encore ? Cesse de parler si fort.

-Allons-nous attendre la tombée de la nuit ?

-Non.

-Dans ce cas-là qu…

-La ferme, chien stupide ! Coupa net Rivaille en plaquant sa main sur la bouche du gamin.

Bon sang, mais quelle plaie ce gosse ! Il cherchait vraiment à leur attirer des ennuis, ce n'était pas possible autrement. L'aîné ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard, pressant plus fort contre son visage pour l'empêcher de parler. Quand apprendrait-il la discipline ? Il n'avait réellement pas changé en presque sept ans, stupide enfoiré.

Eren repoussa la main de son supérieur peu de temps après, frustré de ne pas pouvoir parler. Il lui rendait son regard dans une moue d'enfant trop pourri-gâté, tentant de croiser les bras. La position était peu confortable et le brun savait parfaitement qu'il tuerait quelqu'un s'il restait cloîtré ici plus d'une heure.

-Arrête de bouger tes jambes. Ordonna tout bas son supérieur. Tu es agaçant.

-Je n'y parviens pas, répondit l'autre tout aussi bas.

-T'as envie de pisser ou quoi ?

Le plus jeune se renfrogna, non ce n'était pas ça. Il ne parvenait pas à rester parfaitement immobile, rien de plus. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Eh bien non, de tous, il avait fallait que ce soit Rivaille qui soit face à lui. Monsieur faisait toujours mieux que tout le monde, c'était l'évidence même. Quel prétentieux. Eren grogna un peu plus fort et tendit ses bras, ne pouvant pas les croiser. L'espace était vraiment trop restreint, et son supérieur vraiment trop près de lui pour rester stoïque.

Oui, vraiment trop proche de lui pour être impassible comme son supérieur l'était tout le temps. Ses coudes étaient posés sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis qui grogna sur le coup. Trop proche… Vraiment trop pour parvenir à réfléchir correctement. Ou pour penser à autre chose que la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

-Eren ?

-Il fait chaud, commandant-chef.

Rivaille était certain de comprendre le sens de cette phrase et il grimaça. Pas de dégoût, en fait… il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne voyait pas le visage de son subalterne et ne tenait pas à le deviner. Là, trop près du sien de toute évidence. Eren était une véritable gêne. Il sentait son souffle erratique s'écraser puissamment sur ses lèvres.

C'était évident, ce crétin de mioche allait se jeter sur lui d'une seconde à l'autre. Et il ne le rejetterait pas.

Alors le plus âgé des deux ne sut pas si c'était lui-même ou le gamin qui s'était précipité sur le visage de l'autre. Il l'embrassait durement, sans aucune marque d'affection, ça ne l'était pas. Il jouait avec la langue voisine, la mordillait parfois. Ses mains avaient quittés ses genoux pour se glisser sur l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune brun, les pressant avec force.

Rivaille se doutait bien de la raison pour laquelle il faisait ça, ce n'était pas pour faire plaisir à cet irresponsable, loin de là. Ce n'était pas non plus pour se rassurer, pas pour se dire qu'il avait échappé à la mort et qu'il resterait à ses côtés encore longtemps. Non. Ce n'était absolument pas pour ça. Le vrai but de cette étreinte lui échappait –certainement par fierté.

Dans le fond, il y voyait une forme de soulagement, certes ce n'était pas la fin de tous leurs problèmes, et ils allaient en avoir de sérieux maintenant, mais la baisse soudaine de tension devait certainement les mettre dans un état de tranquillité soudaine. Ils avaient cherché l'un dans l'autre ce sentiment de presque sécurité. D'être bien en vie et à l'abri d'un jugement trop sévère.

Les secondes défilaient rapidement, peut-être même il s'était passé quelques minutes. Le temps était perdu depuis un petit moment en réalité et cet apaisement d'être enfin libre s'était envolé, ne restait maintenant qu'un échange doux, au goût sucré de l'interdit. Peu importait l'heure qu'il était actuellement, seuls comptaient ces baisers.

Les battements du cœur d'Eren étaient forts et faisaient échos à ceux de son supérieur. Le jeune brun avait une main placée sur la nuque de Rivaille, l'autre glissant dans son dos comme il le pouvait. Le corps du plus petit était pressé contre le sien et il empoignait toujours fermement ses cuisses, remontant parfois sur sa taille.

Eren avait envie de plus. La paume de son supérieur pressa son entrejambe, bougeant légèrement la main pour la frictionner. C'était trop dangereux d'arpenter ce chemin-là, le commandant-chef était déjà bien plus âgé, il était un homme et parvenait encore à réfléchir contrairement à ce stupide chien qui le chauffait toujours plus.

Rivaille mordit la lèvre de son cadet avant de se reculer autant qu'il le pouvait, montrant un visage toujours aussi impassible que d'habitude. Pas une seule fois ses yeux n'avaient trahis la moindre émotion et il était difficile de dire si c'était encore le cas avec cette quasi-obscurité. Que ce gamin était agaçant, il ne cessait jamais de le répéter, il avait bien essayé de lui enseigner la discipline par bien des méthodes et toutes avaient échouées. Cet abruti était obéissant, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir dessus, mais tellement arrogant.

Encore une fois il venait de le lui prouver en l'embrassant, en le touchant et en l'allumant de la sorte. Ce gosse était totalement perverti et il n'en portait aucunement la responsabilité, ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute si ce morveux agissait en fonction de ses hormones.

Il avait vingt-et-un an maintenant, il était en âge de découvrir.

-Commandant-chef…

-Tais-toi ! Cracha-t-il pour toute réponse.

Eren s'était tut, de toute évidence, il était en mauvaise posture s'il venait à l'ouvrir et autant dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de se voir imprimer sur le visage les semelles des bottes de son supérieur. Alors il s'était mordu la lèvre et n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Regardant le plus âgé sortir de l'écorce qui les entourait.

Il faisait encore clair dehors mais Eren ne savait pas réellement combien de temps ils étaient restés à couvert. De là où il était, il ne voyait que les jambes de son supérieur mais il se doutait de ce qu'il faisait. D'ailleurs il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se baisser et lui ordonner de sortir de là. Il s'exécuta rapidement, sortant tête la première, à quatre pattes.

-Les sacs, imbécile.

Le plus jeune fit demi-tour dans la souche en entendant son supérieur râler sur la façon peu gracieuse qu'il avait de se tenir alors qu'il tirait les sacs derrière lui. Les années faisant, Eren avait prit en taille, par conséquent, bouger dans un endroit aussi restreint était compliqué pour lui, mais il parvint à sortir sans trop devoir se contorsionner.

Le plus jeune releva la tête, une fois bien debout sur ses jambes qu'il détendait. Il ne parvenait pas à soutenir le regard que Rivaille lui lançait, ni même à le regarder tout court. Pourquoi ? A quel moment son cerveau avait-il cessé de fonctionner ? Il l'avait embrassé, sans retenue aucune. Il s'était jeté sur ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait et il sentait encore l'empreinte des doigts de son supérieur sur ses cuisses, sa taille et… _là._

Le souffle extatique, il replaça le paquetage sur son dos avant de reprendre la route, à pieds cette fois. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'endroit prévu et ça ne servirait à rien de se faire remarquer par le bruit de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

Son supérieur marchait devant lui, calmement. Ses orbes orageuses scrutaient les alentours à intervalles réguliers. Ils étaient encore dans la forêt, bien plus épaisse que toutes celles qu'Eren avait déjà vues auparavant, il doutait même qu'une quelconque maison puisse s'y tenir car lui-même devait rester juste derrière Rivaille pour ne pas se perdre parmi la brousse épaisse d'herbes et de branchages.

Les quelques indications, précisément marquées sur des endroits connus du bataillon d'exploration, apparaissaient aux yeux avertis du commandant-chef. Le plus jeune du groupe soupira légèrement, ne manquant pas de faire claquer la langue de son supérieur, en arrivant là-bas, il savait quelle corvée l'attendait et il n'était pas particulièrement en forme pour un service de nettoyage intensif.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un endroit un peu plus défriché qu'Eren remarqua qu'ils n'étaient restés que moins d'une heure planqués dans la souche de l'arbre. Alors qu'au loin, il devinait une toiture verdit par la mousse et l'humidité qui stagnait entre les troncs épais. Il ne faisait pas pour autant froid, mais l'atmosphère était écrasante. Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit dans lequel le commandant-chef aimait rester, bien trop étouffant et ça lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs –dont il ne ferait, certainement, part à personne.

-Une première équipe s'est déjà occupée d'amener des provisions et de nettoyer. Nous aurons, si tout va bien, un boulot moindre. Tu en profiteras pour te reposer.

-Et vous commandant-chef ?

-Je vais nettoyer nos équipements. Ils sont gras.

-Alors je vais vous aider à…

-Je ne te veux pas près de moi. Où je te frapperais très probablement, est-ce assez clair ?

Le brun ne répondit pas alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'une petite maison, en pierres et en bois. Si les villes à l'intérieur des murs faisaient rustiques, ce n'était rien comparé à cet amas gris et vert qui se tenait devant eux. Même Eren avait grimacé.

Cependant, l'habitation semblait assez grande, en effet, si elle avait servi autrefois aux expéditions extra-muros, elle devait pouvoir accueillir bon nombre de soldats. La disposition de l'auberge et ses grandes vitres permettaient de voir de loin, et jusqu'aux murs presque. Comme toujours, Rivaille avait pensé à tout.

De par ses années d'expériences et ses connaissances, il était capable de savoir à quel endroit précis se rendre pour effectuer telle ou telle mission. Il n'était pas seulement l'humain le plus fort, mais un stratège hors-pair.

Le maniaque en question soupira de contentement en entrant. Au premier coup d'œil, ça semblait propre et rangé efficacement. Bien qu'il y persiste une légère odeur de renfermé, ce n'était pas dégoûtant. Comme à son habitude, il chercha la moindre trace de saleté, les mains passant partout, même aux endroits les plus incongrus : le dessous des chaises, la rainure derrière les plaintes. Bien, tout était parfaitement propre. La caporal Ackerman avait fait un bon travail.

Il entreprit de retirer son équipement tridimensionnel, sommant à ce stupide gamin de faire de même alors qu'il restait coi sur le pas de la porte. Le trentenaire ne mit pas longtemps à trouver les produits d'entretiens, les consultant méticuleusement avant d'en prendre, avec des chiffons tandis qu'Eren terminait tout juste de retirer les appareils.

-Bien, range les affaires maintenant, gamin.

Ledit gamin exécuta les ordres en silence, rapidement. Posant les sacs sur des chaises avant d'en vider le contenu sur l'immense table en chêne qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les deux femmes avaient été généreuses avec les vivres rares, ils avaient même un pain entier de levure et de la viande, avec le sel pour la conserver.

Un livre qui semblait aussi vieux que son supérieur et qu'il feuilleta rapidement, souriant. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il tourna une page épaisse, tombant sur ce qui était appelé un gâteau –met que seul le haut peuple à l'intérieur de Sina avait l'occasion de manger rarement. Il en avait goûté une fois, avec Mikasa. Ca remontait à des années maintenant. Il se souvenait que son père avait trouvé un jour, en revenant de consultation, du cacao qui avait été broyé en poudre. Il n'avait plus vraiment le goût en bouche, cependant il se souvenait que ça avait été la meilleure chose qu'il ait mangé de sa vie, et ce, jusqu'à maintenant.

Bien sûr, il avait prit le temps de ranger efficacement la nourriture dans les étagères avant de préparer les quelques ingrédients qui serviraient à préparer le gâteau. Il n'en avait jamais fait, et il espérait sincèrement réussir la préparation. Rivaille ne le regardait pas, tant mieux. De toute évidence, il n'aurait pas aimé voir les nuages de farine s'élever sous les mains du gamin.

Certes il l'entendait s'activer, faisant claquer des récipients, ou des ustensiles, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il avait l'âge de se prendre en main lui-même et s'il préparait quelque chose pour eux manger qui fusse un tant soit peu comestible, il ne dirait pas non. Lui aussi, avait faim.

Parfois, des bruits plus forts que les autres lui faisaient grincer des dents. Cet abruti n'était jamais capable d'être discret, et c'était un fait qui s'était vérifié plus d'une fois. Il lui jeta enfin un regard blasé.

Eren semblait concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, un bandeau sur les cheveux pour ne pas le gêner, ses grands yeux verts passaient du livre à la mixture, à l'étrange couleur marron, qu'il prenait soin de préparer. Encore une fois, c'était étonnant de le voir aussi concentré dans une tâche. Et Rivaille ne pu dire pendant combien de temps il l'avait regardé préparer ce truc, mais il l'avait vu râper et émietter un peu de levure, se mettre de la farine sur la joue en réfléchissant un peu, et même verser du lait.

Il avait manqué de faire une syncope en écrasant un peu de cacao –ça l'avait faire rire de le voir forcer autant pour obtenir si peu de poudre qui avait coloré la pâte étrangement épaisse.

Puis il avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait hautement répugné. Le jeune homme avait prit quelque chose qui, de toute apparence, semblait gras pour le mettre dans un plat. Et il avait versé la préparation dedans, suscitant enfin un intérêt.

-Qu'est-ce donc cette chose que tu prépares ?

-Un gâteau au chocolat, commandant-chef.

Ça ne répondait absolument pas à sa question, il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était. Puis il s'était levé de sa chaise lorsqu'il eut fini sa tâche, aidant le plus jeune à nettoyer ce qu'il avait déjà sali. Le plus jeune était toujours souriant depuis leur arrivée ici, il affichait un air étrangement serein et calme qui ne lui ressemblait assurément pas. Le plus étrange était certainement le fait qu'il ne parlait pas, lui qui avait toujours été une vraie pipelette.

Parfois il regardait dans le haut fourneau alors que l'odeur languissante commençait doucement à embaumer l'air. Mais Rivaille ne disait toujours rien, pourtant, il lui avait dit au moment de la fuite qu'il aurait des questions à lui poser. Profitait-il juste du silence apaisant de l'instant ? Oui, il avait toujours été quelqu'un qui aimait le calme.

Le gamin sortit deux assiettes, puis un grand plat quand il sorti le « gâteau » du fourneau et il avait coupé quelques parts dedans. Ce n'était pas tout à fait équitable, mais il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à grand-chose venant de sa part. Mais… ça sentait incroyablement.

-Installez-vous s'il vous plaît, commandant-chef.

Le concerné s'installa au bout de la grande table, lui lançant un regard interrogatif avant de faire de même sur le morceau devant lui, dans l'assiette. Rivaille n'avait jamais vu « ça » de sa vie. Non pas que ça sentait mauvais, bien au contraire. L'odeur de… de chocolat… l'avait même plutôt attiré. Il se demandait même comment cet idiot de chien qu'était Eren avait pu cuisiner quelque chose qui avait l'air aussi appétissant.

-Et donc c'est ce que tu appelles un gâteau, lâcha-t-il, blasé, en regardant la chose.

-Oui, au chocolat, commandant-chef.

Ledit commandant-chef arqua un sourcil et regarda longuement la part comme si elle était venue d'ailleurs. Pendant des années il en avait mangé des choses, et pas toujours très ragoutantes, mais il s'y était fait. Oh oui, il y avait eu quelques pièges, des plats qui sentaient bons et qui, au final, n'étais autre chose que tu rat cuit et recuit. Il enfonça son index dedans, vérifiant la texture. Moelleux. C'était même encore chaud. Devait-il vraiment se risquer à goûter ?

-Es-tu sûr que ça ne craint rien Eren ? En as-tu déjà fait ?

-J'en ai déjà mangé une fois, quand j'étais enfant.

-Et si tu tentais de m'empoisonner ? Il le regarda d'un air suspicieux, pointant la cuillère vers lui.

-Dites plutôt que vous ne voulez pas en manger car c'est moi qui l'air préparé sans que vous me supervisiez.

Rivaille ne prit pas la peine de répondre, de toute évidence, le gamin tenait bien trop à lui pour tenter de le tuer. C'était certain. Il regarda encore la chose l'espace d'un instant avant d'en couper un morceau. Malgré tout son courage et toute sa force, il avait longuement hésité avant de le porter à sa bouche alors que le plus jeune lui assurait que c'était meilleur chaud. Hm… Il devait en avoir le cœur net et enfourna le couvert dans sa bouche, fermant les yeux d'appréhension.

Le commandant-chef était un homme qui restait impassible dans toutes les circonstances, et s'il n'avait pas été ainsi, il aurait sûrement sourit comme un enfant en mangeant la première bouchée délicieusement sucrée. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir mangé quelque chose d'aussi exquis depuis des années. Et il voulait qu'Eren lui en refasse encore à l'avenir –le chocolat était indéniablement quelque chose de bon.

Ca devait paraitre stupide de vouloir préserver quelqu'un juste pour un gâteau, non ? Mais il fallait dire que c'était incroyablement bon, il ne le connaissait pas aussi doué en cuisine et il se demandait encore comment quelques œufs et de la farine pouvaient donner un résultat aussi agréable en bouche.

Bien qu'il ne veuille pas paraître pour un goinfre, ou un amateur de sucre, il avait rapidement terminé sa part, ne manquant pas de faire glousser de rire cet idiot aux yeux verts. Et il regardait avec insistance le reste du gâteau qui fumait encore sur la table. Oserait-il ? Sa fierté lui disait que non, son palais, oui. Il soupira longuement et regarda ailleurs –c'était même la première fois qu'Eren le voyait gêné, c'était pour dire. Puis il avait grommelé tout bas, d'une voix à peine audible et en tendant l'assiette :

-Encore.

Le gamin avait explosé de rire, vraiment. Avant de lui remettre un morceau. Il savait parfaitement que son supérieur avait apprécié, et il surtout qu'il ne le lui avouerait jamais. Mais de savoir qu'il pouvait faire plaisir à cette gamelle à sucre le rendait heureux. Alors oui, même s'il était un fugitif qui tentait d'échapper à la mort, il se sentait bien ici et tenait à cajoler le plus âgé encore longtemps.

-Commandant-chef ? Osa-t-il en lui tendant l'assiette de nouveau pleine. Pensez-vous que l'armée nous retrouvera ?

-Bien-sûr que oui, ils ont Erwin avec eux. Et des détenus, probablement. Mais nous ne serons déjà plus là.

-Avez-vous déjà élaboré un plan ?

-J'attends l'arrivée de Hanji, et Armin s'il a réussi à s'en sortir. Lâcha-t-il en remarquant sa mine inquiète. Met toi bien ça dans le crâne gamin, dès le début ils ont tous accepté de donner leur vie pour toi. Et tu as foiré, encore une fois.

Eren déglutit difficilement en repoussant son assiette, une fois vide. Bien-sûr qu'il savait tout ça, ce n'était pas un secret et ça faisait six ans que c'était ainsi et que rien n'avait réellement changé. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la main de son supérieur qui tenait l'assiette entre son pouce et son index, alors qu'il mangeait, plus calmement cette fois, sa seconde part.

Rivaille ne le regardait pas. Il mâchait doucement, laissant fondre le gâteau sous sa langue, savourant le goût, s'en imprégnant le plus possible pour ne jamais oublier ce goût particulier. Il pouvait maintenant en attester : il aimait les sucreries. Un grognement passa ses lèvres alors qu'il joua avec la cuillère avant de pointer le gamin avec.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu transformé ? J'ai émoussé mes lames pour te sortir de là.

Eren déglutit en croisant son regard perçant. Lui-même ne savait pas exactement dans quelles conditions il avait bien pu en arriver là. Dans sa tête cognait encore quelques bribes d'un souvenir bien trop lointain pour être intact. Il sentait qu'il oubliait quelque chose de capital, quelque chose qui aurait pu lui permettre de rester vivant et de défier le gouvernement –une fois encore.

Si seulement il parvenait à se remémorer, ça l'aiderait certainement. Aussi, il se disait que s'il ne parvenait pas à y penser sans se métamorphoser, c'était probablement parce qu'on lui avait bridé cette information à un moment donné. Tout ceci était beaucoup trop flou dans son esprit.

Il ne comprenait pas, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là. Et diable, il aurait tout donné pour avoir des réponses. Aussi infimes soient-elles. Ses yeux tremblaient, cherchaient un point fixe, il n'y parvenait pas, frustré, mal à l'aise avec cette simple évocation.

La voix du commandant ne l'atteignait déjà plus alors qu'il sentait une bouffée de chaleur –propre à celle d'un titan- lui parcourir l'échine, le faisant s'arc bouter.

Puis le bruit fracassant d'une gifle, et surtout la douleur lancinante de la force avec laquelle elle avait été donnée, le sortir de ses songes. La respiration hachée, il mit quelques minutes à récupérer ses esprits. Détaillant de nouveau le visage de son supérieur, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant ça.

-Eren ! Garde ton sang froid ! L'heure n'est pas à jouer au titan, est-ce clair ?

-O-oui…

Le gradé était debout, à côté de lui, les deux mains posées sur ses joues et il le fixait. Le gamin crut même voir l'espace d'un instant une certaine… inquiétude ?

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Tu n'as jamais fait de crises d'angoisses auparavant, non ? S'enquit le plus âgé en tentant d'accrocher son regard qui déviait toujours ailleurs.

-Historia Reiss… C'est elle…

-« Elle » quoi, Eren ? Soit clair.

-Je n'y parviens pas.

Le ton était clair et sans réplique. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir et mettre la couverture à péril. Il préférait encore que Zoé fasse des expériences sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne sans crainte de se voir se transformer en titan et donner raison au gouvernement. Même si elle devait avoir recourt à une sorte d'hypnose, soit. Eren ne voulait pas mettre la vie de ses compagnon en danger –pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Va te reposer.

-Merci, mais je…

-C'est un ordre, ne conteste pas, enfoiré.

L'enfoiré en question se leva difficilement, il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois et fit un pas en avant pour garder son équilibre. Sa tête tournait encore et il avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ce malaise. D'un pas lent et lourd, il s'enquit de suivre le couloir sombre menant aux chambres. L'obscurité lui faisait du bien tant ses yeux brûlaient.

Même s'il se traînait littéralement pour arriver jusqu'à un lit, peu importait lequel, il se sentait incroyablement léger. Son corps semblait vidé de son esprit, il se voyait flotter dans les airs, encore happé par l'absence qu'il avait eus quelques instants plus tôt.

Il n'entendit pas les pas de son supérieur le suivre de près, comme il ne sut pas par quel miracle il avait bien pu arriver à s'allonger correctement et se glisser sous les couvertures, s'étant de lui-même à moitié déshabillé pour plus de confort.

Eren se sentait nauséeux et être allongé ne l'aidait pas. Il y voyait flou, certainement que ses yeux roulaient encore. Le malade décida de fermer les yeux, c'était certainement plus sage de le faire vu son état actuel. Il ne pensait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à le faire. Tout lui était douloureux, ne serait-ce que bouger la tête pour tenter de se détendre légèrement.

Bien qu'il ait chaud, des frissons et des sueurs froides le parcouraient de tout son être. Son corps ne demandait maintenant qu'à dormir, ou alors se reposer un peu. Pendant un moment, il espéra même se sentir assez mal pour perdre connaissance et enfin trouver un sommeil superficiel.

Il le trouva en réalité assez rapidement, bien qu'agité, son corps se détendait doucement et son esprit vogua vers d'autres songes, plus récents et encore ancrés sur ses lèvres. Il sentait encore le souffle extatique de Rivaille sur son visage, il entendant sa voix parfois railleuse, mais surtout inquiète et rapide quand il parlait. Il le sentait là, près de lui.

-Il ouvre les yeux ! S'exclama une voix féminine, forte.

-Calme-toi. Ne t'ai-je pas dis qu'il avait fait un malaise ? Claqua la voix de son supérieur alors qu'il s'éveillait.

S'il avait clairement reconnu la voix du commandant, il n'avait pas reconnu immédiatement la voix de la jeune femme. Il se doutait, bien entendu, que ce soit Mikasa. Elle l'avait toujours protégé comme on protège un ami, un frère, et l'inquiétude de sa voix fébrile le confortait dans cette idée.

Quelle heure-était-il ? Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Sa bouche était sèche, sa gorge aussi et une main se porta dessus comme pour quémander silencieusement. Il ne parvenait pas à parler, tout simplement. Une grande main –trop pour que ce soit celle d'une femme- se posa derrière sa nuque et lui releva la tête alors qu'il ouvrait péniblement les yeux.

Il eut du mal à ouvrir les lèvres lorsqu'un verre se posa contre sa bouche, un peu d'eau l'aida puis il prit le verre des deux mains avant de le boire d'une traite, hoquetant en le relâchant.

-Pas si vite, souffla Rivaille, doucement. Tu vas t'étouffer avec. Il fait déjà nuit.

Le commandant-chef avait jugé bon d'ajouter ce détail. D'ordinaire Eren n'était pas quelqu'un qui dormait énormément et ce n'était un secret pour personne, alors le voir plongé dans un sommeil lourd et agité près de douze heures à la suite n'était, évidement, pas bon signe. Les escouades étaient arrivées pendant son sommeil –et avaient, accessoirement- mangé un morceau de gâteau. Il n'en restait plus, mais s'étaient tous régalés.

-Bien, tu ne risques pas de dormir davantage. Tu resteras avec Hillborg pour le premier tour de garde. Et si tu t'en sens la force tu prendras le second avec Mikasa et Connie.

Eren se redressa enfin, la tête encore lourde et le corps endolori d'avoir trop bougé et trop dormi, cependant, il s'était reposé et ne manquerait pas d'énergie pour veiller la nuit. Il tenta d'articuler ses premiers mots en regardant qui était dans la pièce. Mikasa, Hanji et Rivaille. Il se frotta les yeux, les paupières encore battantes, pour chasser le reste de somnolence et étira longuement ses muscles pour terminer de se réveiller. Sentant la main de son supérieur descendre de son cou, effleurer presque imperceptiblement sa colonne vertébrale.

-Sortons, laissons-le se remettre. Hanji, tu le questionneras demain. Il aura des choses intéressantes à te raconter. Mikasa, avec moi.

-Bien, dirent les femmes en chœur, sortant de la pièce.

La jeune femme à lunette pétillait encore de vie quand elle passa la porte avec l'autre femme, qui adressa un regard plein de compassion à son ami, lui souhaitant de bien se reposer. Rivaille resta un instant, dos à lui, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il semblait penser à quelque chose, le plus jeune le sentait perplexe jusqu'ici.

Ses mains empoignèrent les draps chauds qui le couvraient encore. Il fixait les articulations de ses doigts blanchir sous la pression exercée, il était mal à l'aise, seul avec le commandant. Les mots semblaient s'arrêter dans son palais, ne franchissant aucunement la barrière de ses lèvres pincées. Le brun baissa la tête et la tourna sur le côté, regardant l'homme plus âgé qui était planté là, droit comme un « i ».

-Je me suis inquiété, Eren.

Le concerné arqua un sourcil alors qu'il détaillait les épaules nues de Rivaille. Il ne répondit rien, que pouvait-il dire à ça de toute façon ? Il y avait longtemps que son supérieur ne portait plus le harnais en cuir, et il était rare de le voir vêtu aussi simplement. Un pantalon en lin noir retombait de façon négligée sur son bassin –ce qui était pour le moins rare. Alors qu'il portait une camisole de la même couleur, ajustée.

Eren jura. Il pouvait nettement distinguer les muscles, les marques, les cicatrices, le forme de son corps. Et c'était une vraie torture. Ce n'était pas depuis leur échange plus tôt dans la journée que c'était devenu comme ça. En tout cas, pas de son côté.

Si au début le jeune Jeager avait décidé de rester aux côtés de Rivaille c'était parce qu'il l'admirait –et c'était parfaitement compréhensible : il était l'homme le plus puissant de l'humanité. Et peu à peu, les années faisant, il s'était pris d'affection pour lui. Il ne savait plus très bien comment ces sentiments s'étaient mués en attirance physique, puis en amour. Et, ô combien il avait eu du mal à l'accepter. Tant que ça avait été pénible, voire douloureux, de travailler avec lui.

Il ne lâchait pas son dos du regard, remontant parfois sur la nuque dégagée, puis les épaules. Puis il soupira.

-Pardon, commandant-chef.

L'autre tiqua, se retournant vivement avant de s'asseoir du bord du lit, le fixant de façon tellement intense qu'Eren aurait pu jurer qu'il sondait son esprit à l'instant même.

-Ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur. Je déteste perdre mes hommes. L'aîné prit l'encolure du garçon devant lui dans ses mains et la serra avec force. D'autant plus que j'en ai déjà trop perdu pour te protéger. Ne meurs pas Eren, c'est un ordre.

Il prit ses lèvres d'assaut, de façon possessive, les mordillant légèrement. Le contact était moins acharné, moins brutal que le précédent. Le brun passa les bras autour du corps pour le coller à lui dans une étreinte qui, de toute évidence, n'avait rien d'amicale. Il l'embrassa, lui répondit et cajola sa langue de la sienne avec une douceur inconnue.

Une minute à peine. Et Rivaille l'avait relâché avant de se relever rapidement, retrouvant son impassibilité connue de tous. Il claqua lourdement des pieds sur le parquet et commença à partir, sans le regarder, sans un mot. Juste la voix trop légère du cadet résonna dans la pièce un faible instant.

-Je ne mourrais pas, commandant-chef.

Probablement qu'il ne saurait pas tenir cette promesse, il ne le savait pas mais n'avait pas envie de savoir. Pas tout de suite. Il se releva en essuyant ses lèvres du revers de son pouce, un sourire flottait dessus.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Hillborg, il ne l'avait plus, cependant, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il était en forme et respirait la santé. C'était une bonne chose. Il avait troqué sa tenue pour dormir contre celle pour faire la ronde du soir. Fermement sanglé sur le haut de ses cuisses, l'équipement tridimensionnel –par simple mesure de précaution.

Il avait pris un pain, croquant dedans et en proposa un autre à son ami qui le regarda avant de le saisir en souriant. Dranbolt était quelqu'un qui souriait dans toutes les circonstances. Il avait vu tous les membres de son bataillon d'entraînement mourir devant ses yeux, laissant une plaie béante en lui. Mais il souriait encore. Il disait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour enlever la tristesse des gens. Alors dans la pire des situations, il suffisait de le regarder et c'était apaisant.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, Hillborg s'était rapidement bien entendu avec Rivaille. Il était très à cheval sur le règlement et la propreté, d'autant plus que des hommes dépassant les deux mètres étaient assez rare, de par le fait il voyait la poussière en hauteur et le commandant-chef en avait fait une arme redoutable pour inspecter les pièces.

Outre le fait qu'ils étaient d'accord sur ce point de vue, le géant était aussi un combattant hors normes. Aussi agile que le commandant, aussi assidu que Mikasa. Il avait rapidement été un membre important du bataillon d'exploration et avait très vite intégré l'escouade Ackerman.

-Tu t'es enfin réveillé, Eren ?

C'était une façon de demander s'il se sentait bien, tout le monde avait rapidement eu vent de son malaise à peine arrivé sur place. Mais à cette heure avancée de la nuit, ils étaient tous partis se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. Mais de toute façon, ils étaient tous traités comme des traîtres maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de vagabonder et partir à la recherche d'un autre endroit où aller.

-Qui n'est pas arrivé ? Osa le titan en ajustant ses sangles en cuir. Je n'ai pas vu Armin à mon réveil.

-Il a été héroïque, parait-il. Mais il s'est fait attraper par le ministre Smith. Jean Kirstein n'a pas su s'en aller lui non plus. Les autres sont sains et sauf.

-Que va-t-il leur arrivé ?

-Ils seront probablement interrogés de la pire façon qu'il soit.

Eren ne répondit pas, ça ne servait à rien. Puis il savait que certains se seraient fait prendre. Encore une fois, tout était de sa faute. Il serra la mâchoire avant de taper dans la main tendue de Dranbolt, qui souriait inlassablement. Il prit son tour de garde, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Demain, ils auraient tout le loisir d'en parler.


End file.
